


dream of you

by aquariuslester (geminidaniel)



Series: my love life as dnf [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Author Projecting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, Loneliness, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic, idk what else to put, kinda sad, mxmtoon - Freeform, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminidaniel/pseuds/aquariuslester
Summary: lovers to friends.based on "dream of you" by mxmtoon
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: my love life as dnf [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031712
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	dream of you

_i had a dream about you last night_

clay let himself burrow deeper into his blanket with his eyes shut tightly. his body was warm, but the tops of his hands were dry and cracked in the cold air as he pulled his blanket up over his head. he couldn't pull his attention from the aching buzzing in the skin of his knuckles. that was the only thing, it seemed, that was keeping him tethered to this world and his unfettered dream state.

_at first i took it as a sign_

the images in his mind were sucked of all color, the still frames offering a warm remembrance with a melancholic aftertaste. every scene was george. when he sat on the dock in brighton shoulder-to-shoulder with him, when their hands were clasped together at their sides laying in george's room. when george was sleeping peacefully next to clay, his hair pushed back to expose his forehead.

_some things are better left alone_

but clay had to push himself out of bed. the room around him was dark, and the clock was too dim for him to read from where he was laying. he stumbled out of his bedroom to the bathroom, the tile cold against his feet. his hand reached against the wall to turn on the light.

_so i told myself it's fine_

he looked at himself in the mirror, the light making the back of his eyes ache in a dull pain. his hair was flattened against his scalp, the tips of his hair threatening to intrude on his eyesight as they loomed over his eyebrows. the thin skin on his hands were still burning in aching complaint, and his stomach growled.

_i had a dream about you last night_

"dream? are you paying attention?"

"huh? oh, yeah. keep talking."

_your figure warm and far away_

clay pulled his legs into his chest in his seat, turning up the volume on his headphones as george continued explaining his idea for their next video. all he could hear was george's voice, but clay closed his eyes and he could see every movement of his face and body through the screen. he smiled to himself at the way he heard george's voice end in a breathy exhalation, meaning he was smiling. when his voice would go taut, clay envisioned him leaning back in his chair, stretching his arms and arching his back.

_i had a dream about you last night_

clay sat at his desk, his eyelids feeling heavy. his body begged him to lay down. the gravity in his room was tearing at his muscles, pulling him down onto the floor. he didn't want to sleep. he didn't want to have another dream.

_eyes shut hoping you'd stay_

the pain in his heart shot up to his throat as his body won over his mind. he slumped over his desk, his head resting in his crossed arms. his eyes were coated in darkness, and he no longer knew whether his eyes were open or closed. all of his fight was drained.

_i had a dream about you last night_

the darkness pulled him forward until he was in george's arms. his body was so familiar, it almost felt _real_. almost. george's hair brushed against his neck and it made his chest ache in guilt.

_and you said your last goodbye_

the emotion of the moment was dark, almost as dark as the void they were in. clay knew this scenario. he remembered this moment and he knew what was coming.

"i'm sorry," george whispered into his neck. there was a shaky sigh and then clay felt something cool and wet dripping down to his shirt collar.

clay couldn't say anything. the air was sucked from his lungs and he felt a weight pressed on his chest. more of george's tears decorated his shirt. he didn't want this to be over. but he knew that it was already done.

_i woke up to wipe my tears_

he gasped for air and let his own tears fall as he tightened his arms around nothing. he felt like he was falling without a parachute. his panicked eyes opened to a puddle of his own tears directly below him.

the room felt very cold. the air was stale, and he looked up to a foreign setup, feeling like something in his room was missing. everything was mysteriously in place. the pictures on his wall were flat and stationary. the sheets on his bed were too neat. his eyes focused on how the smoothed out sheet moved lightly in the breeze coming from clay's open window.

_although i said i'd never cry_

as he looked outside, another tear streaked down his cheek. he was painfully _alone_.


End file.
